Why do you prefer her?
by mayrapatkitty
Summary: One Shot; Pepperony: When Tony and Pepper think they are finally alone, is when they are irrevocably wrong. [Post Iron Man 3] NOT GOOD SEQUEL


Hello Ducklings! I just loved writing about Pepperony + Luke, and I can't stop imagining these two with the little boy that I created. I have already written another one-shot, where I will be including their second kid, Maria, but I didn't like the ending, so I still need to finish. But I dreamed once that Luke almost "caught his parents in the act", and I wanted to put this in Word hahaha. I hope you enjoy it. This one-shot doesn't follow chronological order as the others, since Luke is 5 years old on this. I am seriously thinking of putting all my Pepperony one shots together rather than apart, what do you think?

Please don't forget portuguese is my first language :[ I appreciate constructive criticism! Leave your review and happy reading!

_**Why do you prefer her?**_

"Tony," Pepper moaned as Tony continued to kiss her neck fervently. Both were embraced like sloths on the center of the bed with the blanket covering them up to the head; the television on – passing on any movie that Pepper didn't care to know the name – and of course, the bedroom door closed.

"It's better to wait..." she managed to say between moans, as the right hand of Tony worked in her pajama top and his left hand pressed her bottom to increase the friction between their groin.

"No..." Tony answered against the skin of her neck in a childish tone; making Pepper laugh. By then she was already on top of him, pulling the shirt he wore out and one of her hands going down to press his erect cock against his sweatpants.

The truth was that both were excited to finally be alone. No interruptions, no homework, no SHIELD, no scandals, and no little boy surrounding the house.

It's not that they didn't love Luke. The media called them "doting parents" since the birth of their first born, and it was no wonder. Tony spent most of his day with his son, teaching everything he knew to Luke, who always was very curious about everything that his father did. Pepper also had her moments. Despite working most of the time, she reserved her lunch for her son, and always made sure to play with him soon as she arrived from the Stark Industries; no matter how tired she was, she always had time for her mini-Tony.

They spent so much time doing their duties as parents and with their jobs that when they finally managed to get together - and alone - they didn't think of anything else except sleep.

Tonight was an exception for the rule. Pepper had been working most of the day from home due Luke's fever, and being a Friday, she had sent Tony to all meetings of the company promising to repay him _later_. With no complain (too much), the billionaire had gone to the meetings with a huge smile on his face and counting the hours for night to come.

Not even a fever and a sore throat knocked the boy. Luke spent the afternoon hiding his mother's notebook, trying to convince her to play games with him, and as Pepper was tired of answering so many _futile _emails, she surrendered to _Super Mario Bros_.

When evening had come, Luke was so tired that he fell asleep earlier than usual, giving to Tony and Pepper a bit of privacy that they missed for almost three weeks.

"I just put him to sleep, it takes time to him fall asleep" Pepper stopped with her hands, bringing them up to his chest - where the arc reactor was formerly - and looked at the bedroom door; as she was waiting for a 'noc'.

"Are you thinking about Luke while we have sex?" Tony lazily opened his eyes to look at her, arching an eyebrow and giving a mischievous smile, showing he was enjoying the situation.

"We _were not_ having sex," she rolled her eyes when he added a "yet" at the end of her sentence. "If you had locked the door, maybe I wouldn't be worried with my child know where babies come from before out of time," she challenged.

"Ugh," Tony muttered, sliding both hands by Pepper's thigh to calf. "I'm comfortable here, you could get off of me and lock the door," he did such a cute pout that Pepper could not resist to laugh.

"I think the one who can't take his hands off me is you," she lowered her head to whisper in his ear while her left hand went down to his erect cock again, this time taking his cock underneath his pants and making Tony moan softly.

"You're mean, very, very mean, Mrs. Stark" he took a boyish smile; getting up on sequence and laying her down, staying on top of her.

"I learned from the master, Mr. Stark" she said victorious when she saw him lose control and throw all the weight on her. When she had dropped her hands to help him get rid of his sweatpants she heard someone call her in the hallway.

"Mommy?"

Both stopped immediately with their actions; looking at each other eyes in shock. Pepper was the first to move out from Tony and start buttoning her top. Tony sat up in bed and stood with bent legs on the bed, scared about the blanket showing his erection. When Pepper sat on the bed, the bedroom's door opened by half, and a little boy wearing Iron Man pajamas appeared at a glance.

"Mommy?" Luke called with a low voice.

"Here, sweetheart," Pepper said, going to the door and taking him in her lap. "JARVIS, light on", but neither light nor the voice of the butler of the house was heard.

"JARVIS?" she tried again.

"I asked him to turn on the lights of the corridor, but he didn't hear me too," Luke answered already in tears, apparently frightened by the darkness. Pepper hugged him very tight and manually turned on the bedroom lights, getting a low light and looking Tony with curiosity, who gave her an innocent look and a guilty look at Luke.

"What's up?" Pepper asked to her little boy as she placed her hand on his forehead to verify his fever. To her relief, the fever was down.

"I want to drink water," he said quietly, putting his head in the crook of her neck. Pepper smiled. Luke would never say out loud that he was afraid of the dark.

"Let's drinking water," she said as Luke squirmed to be put back on the ground, and when Pepper put him down, he immediately ran through the bedroom for the bathroom.

"And, apparently he also wanted to use the bathroom" Tony said wryly after a moment, making Pepper glare at him. "What?" Before Pepper could make the crucial question, Luke was back.

"Come with me, mommy?" Luke asked in the time he reached his hand to catch his mother's.

"Why do you prefer her?" Tony asked awkwardly; making Pepper arch an eyebrow at him. "Why can't be me?" He asked pointing his finger to himself. Tony's expression indicated complete outrage, and this was the reason Pepper stare at him like he was crazy.

"But I want mommy," Luke replied sleepily and in an obvious way, not realizing the real expression of his father.

"I'll remember that tomorrow when you ask me to take you to the zoo," Tony replied pretending to be angry. The truth was that he was enjoying the reaction of Pepper and Luke with his inquiry. Of course he didn't care about Luke's preferences. He knew his child very well. No matter how many times he did all what Luke wanted – getting toys that he wants out of time, playing tricks with him, and even building toys for his son, claiming that it was better than any other – Luke always wanted Pepper when it came to _caress_. It isn't that Luke didn't want him on that times, he was just behaving like any other child.

"Er... I think I want to change my option," Luke muttered scared; withdrawing his hand from Pepper's.

"And did you still believe in what your father say?" Pepper asked him, taking his hand again and leading him out of the room without even looking at Tony. The genius looked at the door while waiting for the return of the two most important people in his life; a huge smile of triumph plastered on his face.

* * *

Tony and Pepper were embraced in the center of the bed with the blanket covering them up to the shoulder, the TV on... and a little boy squeezed between them. Luke's head was resting on his mother's shoulder and his feet were resting on his father's stomach - the picture of comfort.

They were falling asleep to the image of _The Simpsons,_ when Pepper suddenly remembered about an earlier event on that evening and turned to Tony with a confused expression.

"Tony?"

"Hm?"

"What happened to JARVIS?"

Tony took a moment to answer before taking a deep breath and say:

"I... muted him"

Pepper nothing answered. She just nodded and went back to paying attention to the television. She had to admit, had been _a good idea_.

"We could teach him that the consulting hours..." Before he could finish, Pepper had already cut him off.

"Shut up, Anthony"

"Okay, ma'am"


End file.
